1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety harnesses and, more specifically, to a safety harness in combination with a vest or similar garment with retractable attachment rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of safety harnesses is well-known. Commonly, the harness is fabricated of a strong webbing fabric. The harness usually comprises a combination of straps that wrap the user's torso and perhaps his legs. Typically, one is worn by persons working at precarious heights to which is attached a lanyard connected to an anchor point. Various points of attachment to the vest are provided depending its intended use. Generally, a ring or other coupling mechanism is incorporated into the harness webbing to which the lanyard is attached. A common complaint of user's is that such a harness, though quite functional and adequate for its purpose, is at least inconvenient and sometimes difficult to put on.
There are several disclosures in the prior art that combine a safety harness with a garment such as a vest or a jacket with the harness inside, outside or between inner and outer shells of the garment. Thus, when the garment is put on in the normal manner, the harness attached thereto is also put on--the straps are constrained to maintain their intended relationship. As a result, putting on the harness is as simple as putting on a jacket.
Such a garment-safety harness combination remains a work garment, unsightly for wear off a work location, and it does not include leg straps in which a user can sit or be supported from below the waist.